Analysers for analysing analysis strips are widely used. Some analysers have a groove for receiving an analysis strip. Such strips are configured to receive and retain a body fluid (e.g. blood) sample to be analysed. The groove into which the strip is to be inserted to carry out an analysis (of e.g. glucose in blood) is typically arranged on an end region of the analyser. Once the strip has been used (so that it still contains a body fluid sample), the strip has to be removed from the analyser. Removal of the strip by hand is not recommended in order to e.g. avoid risk of infection.
Analysers are known which do not have any kind of system for ejecting strips. In this case, an operator (doctor, nurse, etc.) can remove a used strip from the analyser by gripping and pulling the strip by hand. But, as commented before, this way of extracting the strip is not recommended at all.
Analysers are known having a system for automatically ejecting strips integrated within the analyser, in such a way that all the components of the analyser (including the ejection system) are covered and/or protected by a common casing of the analyser. These ejection systems are typically based on rather complex configurations/mechanisms which are internal to the main casing of the analyser. Thus, if e.g. the ejection system needs to be repaired, the main casing of the analyser has to be dismounted, in which case other components, such as sensitive electronic elements, may be exposed to a certain risk of damage.
Other known ejection systems for an analyser are based on having a small wheel outside the main casing of the analyser and near the groove, the wheel being arranged to make a certain pressure on the strip (when it is inserted in the groove). In this case, the strip is ejected by an operator directly acting on (touching) the wheel to make it rotate, such that this rotation of the (pressing) wheel causes the strip to move out of the groove and, thus, to be ejected from the groove. A drawback of this approach may be that the operator has to act (by touching the wheel) on a position very close to the strip, so that the risk of infection may still be significant.
The present invention aims at providing a solution overcoming at least some of the previously commented problems/limitations.